Predator
by Cowboy21
Summary: NickxJudy Inspired by Neytirix painting "What have they done to you?"
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh, God, Nick…What have they done to you?!"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

The door swung open, allowing both officers to enter the station of Precinct one. One held a box of donuts, the other two cups of steaming coffee.

But they weren't any ordinary cops.

For one, they were animals…

The one with the donuts was a fox. The one carrying coffee was a rabbit.

"Gooooood Moooooorning, Zootopia," Nick Wilde breathed happily as he and his partner moseyed up to the front desk, where a chubby cheetah was typing furiously on a computer.

"How are you this morning, Clawhauser?" Judy Hopps asked. She hopped up on to the step by the desk so she could see the receptionist.

Benjamin Clawhauser looked up from his computer and beamed.

"Just fine, you two, just fine. I literally just got here and the security cam feeds are coming through. We'll have the footage out in thirty."

"Good work, Chubby Checkers." Nick said with that smirk only he could do, "We knew we could count on you."

"We're finally taking down the Ratigan Brothers and their gang of jewel thieves," Judy said in excitement, "We're about to close our fiftieth case!"

"A little something for your help," Nick pushed the box of donuts on Clawhauser's desk, but the Cheetah held out a paw.

"Ah, you shouldn't have, really, you shouldn't have, but I'm on a diet and-"

"Oh, come on, Cool Cat. Live a little." Nick winked.

Clawhauser looked desperately at Judy, found no help, and back at the donut box.

"Well," he said slowly, taking the box and licking his chops, "I guess one or six won't hurt."

"That's the spirit, Paper Puncher. We gotta keep you fed or you get cranky."

Clawhauser laughed.

"Not as cranky as the Ratigan Brothers when they find out we got them red handed with $500,000 in gems."

Xxxxx

Nick and Judy walked into the briefing room, which was packed. And noisy.

Nick and Judy took their seats just as Chief Bogo walked in. The room fell silent.

"How are those greeting cards coming along, Sir?" Nick asked innocently.

"Shut it, Wilde." The usual reply.

Bogo flopped his folder on the podium and gave the room his characteristic evil eye.

"Alright, you are ZPD's finest. The tasks given to you will be carried out to the letter."

Silence.

"Gunther, Moore, Pylo and Hernandez, under cover in DownTown."

"You got it, Chief," Gunther Callis, a grey Timber Wolf, acknowledged.

"Vasquez, Thredson, Young and Jallima…Gellyme…"

"Gallemev, sir."

"Whatever, who ever you are, you four are on Artic Alley SWAT."

"Yes, Sir."

"Romero, Killick, Hopps, Wilde. Report on that jewel gang?"

"Clawhauser is running the Security cameras right now, sir," Hopps said enthusiastically, "we should have solid evidence within the hour."

"First good news I've heard since we landed on the moon," Bogo smiled, "Right when you get the evidence, fill in Romero and Killick," Bogo motioned to the Brown Bear and the Snowy Leopard behind them, "You four are taking down this jewel ring."

"Yes sir," They all said in unison.

XXXXX

"Can you believe it, Nick? We're going to close our fiftieth consecutive case! That's a record in _any_ ZPD precinct. A perfect record."

Nick chuckled as he pulled his aviators down to glance at his ecstatic partner.

"Easy, Carrots, we still have to bag the perps. And these guys are packing some serious heat for jewel thieves."

Judy nodded, still excited but regaining a serious tone.

"I know. SMG's and Shot guns. And they're outfitted with Special Forces Tech. When do Jewel thieves get that stuff?"

"Either they have a lot of resources or they have friends in high places." Nick mused.

They walked into the garage where Rodney Kilick, the Snowy Leopard and Vincent Romero, the Brown bear were hauling out crates. They were labeled, ZPD SWAT.

"Chief thought it was a serious enough case to actually use firearms." Kilick explained, opening a crate and tossing a Kriss Vector to Nick, "Try that for size, bro."

"Downtown SWAT is going to link up with us, but this is your op, Sergeant Hopps, Sergeant Wilde. You two call the shots."

Judy was handed a Kriss Vector as well. She dropped the magazine, thirty rounds. Both Nick and herself carried an additional three.

"We're here to eat honey and take out scumbags." Romero said, hefting an M4A1, "And I'm all outta honey."

XXXXX

"Two minutes." Judy called on the radio.

She was riding with Nick. She always rode with Nick.

At the moment he was driving, a grim, determined look on his face. Vector strapped to his side. Over his uniform, Nick also wore Kevlar Body armor and a KAY-9 Riot Helmet. Judy also wore body armor, but instead of a helmet wore a skull cap that kept her ears down.

"Velvet, this is Bird Dog, on site and awaiting orders."

They were ready to step off.

"All teams, hold position until. Were going to crash their party." Judy said grimly over the radio, "Watch your shots, lot of civilians in the area. Fire only if you have a bead on them."

Judy racked a round into her Vector, and then reached over and racked Nick's. She then flipped off her safety.

Up ahead the warehouse where the Ratigan brothers and the gang were holed up in loomed ominously.

"One minute…" Hopps called on the radio…

XXXXX

The rat brother's and their henchmen, an assortment of rodents, Boars, Hyenas and Polar Bears, hastily loaded the jewels into a truck.

"We're almost all loaded," a Spotted Hyena told Bernard and Seamus Ratigan, "Mr. Silver will be waiting for us at the drop point."

Suddenly a voice barked out on the outside, right outside the door.

"BREACHING, BREACHING!"

A crash, a flash of sun light. Something small, metal was tossed into the warehouse. A dazzling explosion of light and a cacophony of sound overtook the gang as ZPD officers broke into the building.

A Polar Bear turned and fired a pump action shotgun at Wildebeest officer. The Armor took the hit, but it still blew him off his feet. Judy Hopps raised her Vector and nailed three bullets into the bear's chest, dropping him.

All was pandemonium as the ZPD SWAT fought it out with the gang.

Meanwhile the Ratigan brothers and the Hyena got into the truck and revved it.

"DON'T MOVE, DIRTBAGS!"

The Hyena looked up to see Nick Wilde pointing his Vector at him.

"Look whose talkin'!" the Hyena laughed as he bolted the truck forward.

Nick let loose and peppered the windshield of the truck, but it still drove on.

With a growl, Nick lept nimbly to the side and rolled, aimed at the tire.

"Come on, Dammit!" He snarled, "COME ON!"

He saw the tire, but it wasn't good…not perfect…and then it was out of sight.

Muttering curses to himself, Nick rushed through the war in the warehouse and out the police car he and Judy had arrived in. No time to wait for her. The ZPD SWAT will help her take out the rest of the gang. He gunned the engine and tore off after the Ratigan brothers.

XXXXX

In the next five minutes, Judy and the SWAT team had captured or otherwise incapacitated the gang. Except for three individuals.

"Bernard and Seamus Ratigan and a Hyena, Ezekiel Flannigan, are not here, Ma'am," an Elephant reported to Judy.

"All right, follow that truck. I saw Killick plant a beacon on it before it drove off. Do we have any officers in the area?"

The Elephant went to find out, and that was when Judy realized something.

"Nick…"

XXXXX

 _Where the Hell did you learn to drive?!_ Nick thought to himself as he slashed through the streets of Zootopia.

The Hyena slammed into cars and jumped curbs more than a few times. Nick found it increasingly dangerous, but he couldn't let them get away.

The Ratigan brothers were going down.

He was so wrapped up in determination, he didn't see the Ratigan brothers climb on top of the truck and the two of them work an over sized handgun.

He saw it too late.

 _BANG!_

The .50 Action Express slammed into the bulletproof windshield, creating an opaque Spider web. Another _BANG_ and the car listed horribly to the left. His left tire had been shot out.

Nick frantically rolled down the window, just in time to see the on coming Semi…

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so first and foremost, I apologize for the atrocious time it took to get this pathetic excuse of a chapter out. I've been very busy and then my Grandpa was in the hospital.**

 **I will continue writing. I am genuinely shocked this story is so well liked and anticipated.**

* * *

 _"Judy...I hurt..."_

XXXXX

"What's going on? Where is Nick?" Judy spoke to the radio.

No one knew. They guessed that he had gone after the Ratigan brothers. This was confirmed when Judy noticed her police cruiser missing.

"Someone get a fix on Officer Wilde's position. And get a containment truck in here. We're bagging these perps."

Judy waited for the truck, while Officer Killick used a laptop to monitor the Ratigan Brothers.

"Sergeant, no one is pursuing the Ratigans."

Judy started and turned slowly to Killick.

"No one?"

"No one. I don't know where he is."

Judy stared blankly at the ground. She grabbed a computer and punched in the license plate of Nick's police cruiser. No results came up in recent traffic footage. She shoved the computer away and stared out in the distance with growing dread.

 _Where are you?_

XXXXX

Pain. Indescribable, gut wrenching pain.

Nick fell in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware of voices around him and darting shadows.

"Holy shit!..."

"Someone…call an ambulance, PRONTO!"

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry, I didn't see him!"

"WHERE IS THAT AMBULANCE?!"

 _Judy…_

Nick coughed very painfully, spitting blood.

 _Judy…_

He realized that something was pinning his right paw down. He looked, and found it wasn't stuck…it was impaled.

Slowly, so slowly, Nick wrenched his paw off the spike of metal and tried to crawl out of the wreck. His legs wouldn't work however. Come to think of it…he couldn't feel his legs. And his back. Nick felt a dull pain about midway down his back.

 _Judy…_

Broken back or not, Nick knew he had to get out of the car. It was so hard to breathe, he was sure it was filling up with fumes. He reached for the window, and found it had been smashed out. A cool breeze moved through the hole.

Messed up hand, broken back, his lungs were screwed up and he done let the Ratigan brothers escape.

Fan- _fucking_ -tastic.

"Judy," Nick wheezed, blood dripping from his mouth, "I'm sorry, Judy."

Everything was going black, again…

XXXXX

"WHAT?!" Judy screamed into the radio.

"Accident involving police car. Officer Wilde is down…"

Judy didn't wait for more. She dropped the radio and ran to the nearest car.

"Get me to officer Wilde's position, NOW!" Judy screamed at the driver.

"Yes, ma'am," said the driver, an orangutan.

"Oh, God," Judy wheezed to herself, trying and failing not to cry, "Oh, my God…"

The radio crackled to life.

"Ambulance on the scene."

Judy snatched the radio.

"Yes, yes, good. Keep him stable."

The radio was silent.

Then…

"Sergeant, he doesn't look good."

Damn it.

"KEEP HIM FUCKING STABLE!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Judy threw the radio away, and put her face in her paws.

"Please be ok, please be ok." She whimpered, rocking back and forth.

"Ambulance is on scene. We're taking him to St. Krey Hospital."

Judy didn't have to tell the driver what to do. The Orangutan turned the car and took the connector to the hospital.

XXXXX

"Patient keeps fading out…we're going to lose him if he loses anymore blood."

"Give him the adrenaline shot! It'll keep his heart going."

"Yes, sir…DRIVER STEP ON IT!"

Nick saw flashes of light pass before his eyes. He saw a shape he thought was Antelope and a Beaver hovering over him…and…

 _Judy…_

"Stay with me buddy," The beaver thrust his face into Nicks vision, eyes filled with concern, "You're going to be fine. You're doing great."

Great? _Great?!_ He just blew his case, his body and his car all over Down Town Zootopia. He had failed.

Failed…

If Nick had the strength and ability, he would have growled in rage as his face appeared.

"What did I tell, you, chap? You're nothing more than the son of your father…the son of a failure. Like father, like son, as they say…"

 _No._

"I doubt we will see each other again, but, in the off chance we do…well, I don't expect you to advance much in this world…"

 _Savage…You fucking son of a bitch…_

The ambulance stopped and the doors burst open. Nick felt an odd sensation run up his spine (or what was left of it) as the gurney was wheeled out into the hospital. Bright white light flashed into his tear and blood soaked eyes, reducing his vision to dark darting shapes. There was noise. Lots of it. A lot of quacks fussing over me, Nick thought to himself as the shadow of a duck wrote something on a note pad and attached it to his gurney.

Suddenly everything stopped, and the lights went out.

Nick's eyes rolled around, looking for anything to orient himself to.

Then a blinding light shone and a new figure walked him. A sick yet sweet smell caressed his nose as the face of a Gila Monster came into view.

"Officer Nicholas Wilde." It hissed, and seemed to smile at the repulsion and terror in Nicks wide eyes. He tried to struggle. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Reptiles never worked as doctors, at least not as licensed ones. Nick's terror was not sated when the Gila Monster reached down and gently rubbed his mangled paw with his scaly claw.

"Don't worry…I'm here to help…"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Don't spare my feelings, I'm no snowflake! Tell me what you like, What I should improve etc. and I will work to have the next chapter up soon...**


End file.
